Lord Darcia I
is the founder of the Darcia family, a lord who lived over two-hundred years either before or during the feud of the three noble families of Darcia, Jaguara, and Orkham. Appearance Lord Darcia the First's appearance is very strong in that Darcia III maintains many of the features. He is a tall, fair-skinned man with a sharp chin and nose. He has sharp, cobalt blue eyes with thin, pointed eyebrows. His hair line is a long V shape. His hair is a dark brown, color that is slicked-back and reaches to his back. The first Lord Darcia wears a long black robe with a golden necklace and circlet. The circlet and necklace have many long-triangle-shaped beads dangling from it. In the middle of the necklace is a gold David's-star-like pendent that with 6 spikes; while the circlet displays a teardrop-shaped pendent that ends in a short, sharp point. In the middle of the pendant is a small, dark-red oval jewel. History Darcia I is believed to be the one responsible for the feud over the three main families that lasted two centuries and the possible author of the Book of the Moon. His actions lead to the creation of the Flower Maiden; Cheza, and his knowledge of Paradise and powerful alchemy, would lead to a coup d'état by the Jaguara family. Lead by its descendant, Lady Jaguara two hundred years into the future, the devastation and eradication of the Orkham family household would be the result. Sometime afterwards, when the other two noble families discovered Cheza, and, more importantly, her ability to open the gateway to Paradise, they began their conflicts against one another; for whoever controlled Cheza, controlled Paradise, and in turn, the fate of the rest of humanity. His knowledge of alchemy would be uncovered by the love-sick, Lady Jaguara, as she knew the legend of the Words of Red moon and seemed to know a great deal of magic during her confrontation with his third descendant, Lord Darcia III. In his ambition of finding Paradise, Lord Darcia I began to study the ancient and now lost art of alchemy, all of his secrets and magics were written in the Lunar Tome also known as the "Book of the Moon", but only one who knew of its language could know how to open the gates of Paradise, most likely only a noble, or individual who knew the language. Little did Darcia I know that forcing Paradise open before its time, would cost him his life, curse the future generations of his family and ultimately bring the future of the world towards its destruction. After years of gaining enough knowledge of alchemy, Darcia I attempted to open the gates of Paradise, accompanied by a mysterious white wolf. Darcia realized his mistake too late, as Paradise consumed him and unleashed an unknown catastrophic event upon the world. It's likely that the attempt occurred nearby his dome. During the flashbacks scenes at the end of the series, Darcia I is briefly shown standing close the lake and with the dome intact (in company of the mysterious white wolf), while at the time of the series the whole dome has been destroyed and submerged by the water of the lake, leaving only the inner castle partially intact. Nearly two hundred yeas later, his spell would eventually be discovered by several of the higher nobles, and in an attempt to isolate the information, the Book of the Moon that contained this knowledge was banned to all who were not of noble blood. Trivia * Darcia I is long gone before the beginning of the Wolf's Rain manga and/or anime. Category:Characters Category: Nobles